Hospitals and other health care related operations utilize medical sterilization devices for sterilizing and sanitizing medical instruments and devices that may be soiled. The medical sterilization device utilizes various solutions for sterilizing, lubricating, cleaning, and/or sanitizing the medical instruments and devices. During sterilization and sanitization in the medical sterilization device, the solution may become ineffective due to concentration of various solutes or the level of soil of the medical instruments. A user of the medical sterilization device has no ability to determine whether the medical sterilization device is performing effectively.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a new sampling device and a method for improved analysis of in the operation of the medical sterilization device.